For the Love of Circuits and Wires
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Roboto knows there is something different about the girl as soon as he spots her with his robotic visual processors-but what? And what is the strange sensation that she evokes in him at just the mere sight of her? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote some 80s version of He-Man and She-Ra fanfics back in college-none of them were good enough to see the light of day or they would be up here by now. This is a new one based on a recent dream in had that Roboto (the 2002 remake version) was in for some odd reason. I'm revamping the dream I had to make a story out of it cause i think this is an awesome idea. So this is based on the 2002 remake version and not the Classic 80s or 90s NA series-and it would be pre-snakemen saga.**

* * *

**For the Love Circuits and Wires**

Man-At-Arms looks around at the gathered Masters. "I have received word that Skeletor is planning to enslave an entire village. The citizens there have created a lottery hoping that offering a few will appease him and spare everything in the village and leave everyone else there in peace."

Mekanek looks up from the map laid out before them. "Not likely."

Pointing to a location on the map Man-At-Arms continues. "We can ambush his forces here and stop them from reaching the village."

Ramman looks at the name of the village. "I've heard of that place. They used to have a lot of magic wielders. Now the place is mostly inhabited by people that specialize in technology."

"Both of which would make it appealing to Skeletor." Stratos adds.

"I'm sure that Skeletor is only playing along with village officials for now until his forces arrive and enslave everyone." Man-At-Arms continues. "He-Man and I will join you later once I pick him up from his current assignment."

"And Adam?"

Man-At-Arms looks over at Teela. "Held up in a state function the King expects him to attend. The sooner you all get into position the better chance we will have of saving these people." Man-At-Arms watches as they all file out. "Roboto would you wait here please? I have another assignment for you."

"Of course Man-At-Arms. I am eager to help in anyway that I can." Roboto follows Man-At-Arms into another room as the Masters leave.

"Roboto this is my old friend-Titus. He brought me word of the village's plight." Man-At-Arms looks up at Roboto. "I asked you wait here because Titus' daughter was one of those that was chosen in the lottery. It is imperative that she not end up in Skeletor's hands." He pulls out a box with armor parts to create a disguise for Roboto. "I want you to go back to the village with Titus. Let no one know that you are a Master. As far as everyone else is to be concerned Titus built you to swap for his daughter."

Titus speaks up. "They won't go for it of course-but the point of it is to get you into the holding area so that you can get Jezyca out." He holds up a very detailed drawing of the girl. "My late wife drew this before she passed on several years ago."

"The plan is that Titus will leave dejected-not having any further use for you. Don't say anything to anyone-just do as you are told until you are left alone and have the chance to free Jezyca."

"I understand Man-At-Arms but what of the others chosen to be sent to Skeletor as slaves?"

"Free them if you can Roboto but getting out with the girl without being caught is your number one priority." Man-At-Arms hands Roboto a holographic projector. "If you can get everyone out set this up. It will make the transport appear full and buy you some time until Skeletor figures out its a trick. I'm sending Orko to lead them to a hiding place if this all works out as planned."

Roboto looks from Man-At-Arms to Titus who produces a schematic.

Titus points out a path. "If you can get the others out-tell them to go here-through this vent. It will lead them out into the mountains where they will be safe until Skeletor has been stopped." He points out another one. "Take Jezyca here. I'll be waiting for you with a transport to get her out of the village. I only hope there is enough time to free her before Skeletor arrives."

"He-Man and I should be there by the time you get her out as back up in case Skeletor arrives early."

Roboto nods in understanding. "I will do my very best."

Man-At-Arms sets down the box on a work table. "Lets get you disguised so no one recognizes you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I started making up some crazy names for some reason in this chapter-too lazy to fish out my gigantic name book to look up odd ones i guess. I did some tweaking to part of the first chapter.**

* * *

**For the Love of Circuits and Wires-part 2**

Later at the village Titus approaches the village officials overseeing the unfortunate task of moving those chosen during the random lottery into the transport for transport to Snake Mountain. "It is last minute and I may not be as sharp as I was in my youth but I built this robot-in hopes you would take it instead of my daughter Jezyca."

Kithan tries to look stern but he feels pity for the old man. "If Skeletor wanted robots we would gladly build them day and night until he has an army at his disposal and spare everyone."

"Please Kithan...she is all I have left."

"I wish we could do this Titus but the rules were voted on in council and we can't bend them for one person-it wouldn't be fair. My Zizal was chosen too. I don't like this anymore than you do. Don't you think I would change that if I could?"

Titus looks down dejected. "Keep the robot. I have no use for it. Might as well move on-there is nothing left for me here anymore."

"What would we do with a robot?"

"It will follow any order you give it."

Several of the officials gather around as Titus walks away. Kithan glances around at them all. "You don't think the old man is up to something do you?"

Riggal speaks up. "It would take more than a single night's worth of programming if he were. If nothing else we can use him as a guard to discourage escape or rescue attempts."

-2-

Man-At-Arms waits outside the banquet hall as Prince Adam finally exits after the state dinner. Its been sometime since he sent Orko off to tell the others he was coming with He-Man. "You're late."

"The speeches ran long-even my father looked like he was getting board in there. I couldn't get away until now."

"You know who is needed."

"Skeletor again? That's the third time this week. Let me go find Cringer and we-."

"-No time. We have to leave now."

"But-"

"-Come on you can change when we get there."

Prince Adam follows Man-At-Arms to the waiting Skysleds.

-2-

Teela surveys the canyon below but so far all has been quiet. "Either he is being very punctual or Skeletor took another route into the village."

"This is the only land route." Buzzoff hovers above Teela. "We would have spotted them if they flew in by now."

"A lottery to choose what villagers are sent into slavery?" Syclone looks over at the others. "How could anyone do such a thing?"

"Or stand by and let it happen for that matter." Stratos adds.

Orko flies in. "No sign of Skeletor or any of his goons in the village as I flew over. Man-At-Arms says to tell you he is on his way with He-Man. He left to get him when he sent me here. I'm supposed to go back and wait with the villagers that Roboto is freeing."

Teela nods. "So that's why my father didn't send Roboto. Alright Orko-go back and help out."

Orko flies off to meet up with the people and lead them into a small cave there until Skeletor has been dealt with.

Mekanek lowers his elongated neck and points to a dust cloud in the distance. "I hope Man-At-Arms gets here soon with He-Man. Looks like we may need help."


	3. Chapter 3

**i have not been the best at writing action sequences in the past. i am trying to get better-which is part of why i'm writing this story for the practice. i probably didn't spell some of the Masters and Evil Henchmen names 100% accurate missing dashes and what not. He-Man fan fictions haven't been a big priory until now and i haven't gotten around to looking up all the spellings and loading them into the word processor spell check custom list yet. i think a couple of the spellings possibly even changed between versions. also i'm having serious deja vu about a scene from the last chapter where Adam comes out of the state function to find Man-At-Arms waiting for him. i feels like i saw that in an episode but if i did i can't find it and my eidetic memory isn't calling up anywhere i saw or read it. if it did come from an episode i looked over i apologize i did not intend to plagiarize.**

* * *

**For the Love of Circuits and Wires-part 3**

Roboto waits as the last of the villagers are loaded onto the transport. He remains where he is inside the door as it closes as an angry group of outraged families show up. Once he is sure all the officials are busy with those gathered outside and aren't coming in-he begins scanning the crowd for Titus' daughter. A third of the village population must be gathered in here. Most of them can't be much older than Prince Adam he thinks as he scans the transport. Roboto knows there is something different about the girl as soon as he spots her with his robotic visual processors-but what? And what is the strange sensation that she evokes in him at just the mere sight of her? He quickly turns away looking for the escape route indicated by Titus. He just can't take off with the girl and leave everyone else here-that wouldn't be right. He can't understand why Man-At-Arms was so concerned about the girl over everyone else here. After spotting the vent Roboto goes over to it and pries it open. "Everyone listen to me. He-Man and the Masters are on their way to stop Skeletor. If you would please proceed through here and follow the path outside into the mountains you will be safe until the danger is over."

The people gathered look around at each other murmuring.

"Please hurry while there is still time before Skeletor arrives to take you all into slavery at Snake Mountain." Roboto looks around as the few adults among the group get up.

Zizal speaks up. "If He-Man and the Masters are coming we should trust them and do what they say."

Those standing usher the younger ones toward the vent.

They all line up then proceed to crawl through the vent and file outside.

-3-

Orko makes it back to the village just in time as the villagers chosen as slaves start filing out of the vent at the back of the transport. Luckily for them its backed up near the cliff faces that are the only way into the village by land and are thus blocked from the view of the rest of the village. "Everyone remain quiet and follow the path. I will lead you to safety until Skeletor has been stopped by He-Man and the Masters."

-3-

Roboto makes his way over to the girl. The nearer he gets the stranger he 'feels' for lack of a better term. He makes a note to run a diagnostic on his circuits as soon the mission is over. "Jezyca-your father Titus sent me to take you back to him."

"My father?" Jezyca looks over the robot towering before her. She knows her father hasn't worked on any of them for a very long time.

"Yes."

Jezyca looks at the others filing out. "I don't understand-why not follow everyone else?"

"He did not say. He is waiting to take you out of the village where you will be safe. It is imperative that we hurry." Roboto puts down the holographic device that Man-At-Arms gave him and activates it. As he said the transport now appears full of would be slaves.

She looks up at the robot then over at the others filing out of the transport. Jezyca nods and follows Roboto to another exit.

The way they go takes them through the engine compartment of the transport. Roboto watches as she dexterously climbs over the obstacles that would give even the most skilled persons trouble getting over. He wasn't instructed to do so but Roboto pauses to pull out some wires that will prevent the transport from moving even if Skeletor arrives and fills it with others from the village. What is it about the girl he wonders that makes his DataTrax all aflutter? He pries open the outside access hatch from the inside where Titus is waiting with a large wagon hitched to mechanical steeds.

"Father!" Jezyca hugs her father.

"I'm so glad to see you safe." Titus looks around. "Get in-both of you-quickly. We haven't much time."

Roboto looks around for any sign of danger as Jezyca gets into the wagon and turns to Titus. "I should stay here and help the Masters."

"I need you with us in case Skeletor comes after Jezyca...please Roboto."

Roboto wants to ask why-what is so important about the girl that Skeletor not get his hands on her but he doesn't. He knows Skeletor could arrive at any moment. He nods-ditching the disguising armor to lighten the load then climbs into the wagon.

Titus tosses several heavy blankets over the back and climbs onto the seat taking the reigns. He drives the steeds around urging them to pull the wagon toward the one other lesser known area of the village that offers escape by land.

-3-

The Masters leap down from their ambush position as Skeletor's forces arrive. Most of the evil henchmen are there-except for Evilyn and Skeletor.

Ramman faces down Clawful. "You're not getting into that village."

Clawful snaps at Ramman's head. "You're no match for all of us together."

Ramman headbutts Clawful smacking him back into the rocky cliff.

-3-

Orko looks around to make sure no one has spotted them as the last of the villagers file out of the transport. He soars over all of them leading them up to a cave. "This way hurry."

-3-

Skeletor and Evilyn soar high above on the ambush on terrorsaurs.

The evil dark lord looks over at Evilyn. "I had a feeling the Masters would try something like this."

"What do you want with this village anyway? Bumbling oaf that he can be-Triklops can build better tech than anyone here."

"It isn't the tech I'm interested in. The village was once known to be home of some of the greatest and most powerful magic wielders to ever live on this planet. The practice may have died out with the older generation but the art was passed on to many to the younger generation. I rigged the villages pathetic lottery to ferret out those that were taught by the greats of the past. I intend to take them to Snake Mountain and drain their powers to increase my own."

-3-

Below Teela somersaults over Whiplash as he slams his tail toward her.

Syclone blows away the fumes that Stinkor tries to assault the Masters with.

Trapjaw and TriKlops fire their lasers at Stratos and Buzzoff that fly over head trying to bring them down.

Beastman faces down Manefaces who switches to his monster face.

Mekanek extends his long neck sending Merman flying into TwoBad who both tumble several feet before getting back up.

Hanging from an overhead rock Webstor shoots out webs trying to ensnare the Masters-but Mossman ensnares him with vines instead.

Teela looks around. "Where are you father?"

-3-

Man-At-Arms looks off into the distance toward the village. He and Adam are still far out from it. He can only hope the Masters can hold off Skeletor and his forces until he gets there with help. He glances over at Adam wondering if they should have taken the time for him to find Cringer and transform before leaving the palace.

* * *

**ugh! were those terrorsaurs in the 80s or remake version? heck they could have been new adventures version? i'm so medicated right now i think or remember straight.  
**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**if this story does seem totally of the wall and unbelievable i reference two things. one the remake episode 'The Sweet Smell of Victory' and the 80s MOTU story book 'He-Man Smells Trouble.' the episode shows Roboto seeming to have feelings and even sounding depressed and dejected and the book states that Man-At-Arms gave them to Roboto in his programming.**

* * *

**For the Love of Circuits and Wires-part 4**

Skeletor and Evilyn arrive at the village.

Most of the villagers gathered in protest scramble back at their presence.

Skeletor looks around at the gathered officials in front of the transport. "I trust everything is in readiness."

Riggal speaks up. "Yes. Everyone selected in the lottery has been loaded into the transport as you requested." He pauses gulping before he speaks again. "Do you wish to see for yourself."

"I believe I would." Skeletor turns to Evilyn. "Should anyone here be foolish enough to try anything make sure they pay for it."

Evilyn smirks evilly as the transport is opened and the Skeletor enters followed by the officials.

One look around the transport is enough to tell the dark lord that there are no would be slaves on board. "What sort of trick is this?"

"Trick?" Kithan looks around nervously. "What do you mean?"

Skeletor blasts the holographic generator with his havoc staff destroying it-making the transport appear as empty as it really is. "You had better have a good explanation for this."

Riggal runs to the control panels in front. "We did as you requested Skeletor-honest." He calls up security camera footage of what took place on board.

The officials watch in horror as they realize that Titus really was up to something by leaving the robot.

"Rewind that footage again." Skeletor looks closely at the screen.

"Titus left the robot here-his daughter was one chosen but we didn't think he could-" Riggal is cut off by Skeletor.

"-Lucky for all of you that He-Man and the Masters are behind this."

"He-Man?!" Kithan hopes he sounded more in shock than hopeful as Skeletor turns to him.

"Yes He-Man. That is no ordinary robot. If you had paid close attention underneath the disguise you would have seen it was really one of the Masters."

Riggal gasps as he gets it. "Roboto!"

"Precisely." Skeletor watches the footage again. "That girl he lead away-she is this Titus' daughter?"

"Yes Skeletor."

Skeletor turns to Riggal who spoke. "What do you suppose is so important about the girl that this Titus would seek out the help of He-Man and the Masters to free her?"

Riggal backs away from Skeletor. "I don't know. She isn't from here. He and his wife took her in as a young child from afar when they couldn't have children of their own."

Skeletor exits the transport and heads for his terrorsaur. "Come Evilyn."

Evilyn joins Skeletor and the terrorsaurs take flight. "Where are we going?"

"To find out why The Masters have gone to so much trouble to rescue one girl."

"Only one? That doesn't sound like the Masters at all."

"Everyone was set free but Roboto took one girl away."

"She must have some very powerful magic for them to be so concerned."

Skeletor turns to Evilyn. "Oh I hope so."

-4-

Orko peers out of the cave where he hides with the people as shadows pass over. He gulps as he looks out to see Skeletor and Evilyn on terrorsaurs.

"Everything okay?"

Orko turns to see the one that calls himself Zizal. "Good thing we got here when we did. If it had taken any longer Skeletor would have found us."

"We have long tried to keep our powers a secret but perhaps it is time we ban together to fight this evil."

-4-

Roboto peeks out from under the blankets at the screech of a terrorsaur. "Skeletor is following us." Before he has the chance to react a powerful blast of energy upsets the wagon. Roboto quickly gets back up and returns fire.

"Father!"

Roboto turns as Jezyca kneels beside her injured father. They are near a small rocky steep rugged path that is too narrow for the terrorsaurs to enter. He fires at them again before picking up Titus.

Jezyca turns angered mumbling words taught to her by her mother a ball of energy forming in her hands. She tosses it up to the pursuing beasts.

"Come Jezyca-we must hurry to safety."

She turns following the robot into the pass.

Roboto stops under the cover of a craggy overhanging rock face and lays Titus down.

Jezyca kneels by her father. She can tell his injuries are bad. "Why did you go to all this trouble just for me?"

Titus weakly takes his daughters hand-holding it up so that both she and Roboto can see the deep gash there that she isn't even aware of. "This is why."

Both Roboto and Jezyca look at the gash in confusion. Rather than blood and guts inside the girl she is full of circuits and wires.

-4-

Skeletor crawls out from under one of the fallen terrorsaurs and looks over at Evilyn. "She is very powerful."

"Make her power your own and you would be unstoppable."

"I intend to. Then all of Eternia will tremble before me."

-4-

Spotting the blast from the air Man-At-Arms and Prince Adam land on the cliffs above.

Man-At-Arms turns to Adam. "Looks like Skeletor beat us here."

"You go onto help the other Masters I'll handle Skeletor."

Man-At-Arms nods. "You must keep him away from the girl he seeks...it is very important." He doesn't say anymore than that before taking off on the skysled.

Prince Adam climbs off the skysled-draws his sword and swings it up above his head. "By the power of Grayskull!"

The sword draws power from Castle Grayskull changing Prince Adam into He-Man.

"I have the Power!" He-Man calls out as the transformation ends. He looks down at Skeletor before leaping into his path-blocking him from entering the pass.

"He-Man...I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

-4-

"I made you as human as I possibly could. Your mother wanted kids so bad but we never could have any. So one day I decided to make you-told everyone I had arranged to adopt you from another village. I have been upgrading your body ever since to make it look like you were really growing up."

Jezyca looks down at her arm in disbelief. "This can't be possible."

"The magic you mean? I never understood that myself. After awhile I started to think it was because you just didn't know what you were. Until now as far as you were concerned you were like everyone else in the village." Titus looks over at Roboto. "A robot capable of wielding such powerful magic...can you understand why I couldn't let Skeletor get his hands on her?"

"Yes and I promise I will not let that happen."

Titus draws in a sharp painful breath. "I am counting on you to get her safely back to Man-At-Arms." He turns to Jezyca. "I've always loved you-never forget that."

Roboto watches the girl break down as her father passes away. She acts so human in her grief-it is impossible for him to comprehend that. Yet at the same time something in him seems to 'feel' for her in her grief. Such circumstance he analyzes for most humans would dictate the giving of comfort at a time like this. He tentatively reaches out to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jezyca looks up at him as she forces herself to calm down in light of the situation-then looks down at her arm. "It seems as impossible to me as it must be to you. I have always felt there was something different about me for as long as I can remember...I just never expected anything like this."

Feelings Roboto muses silently. Is he feeling as well? As he looks down at the girl he wonders if it is even remotely possible that all this time he has been falling in love with the girl so alike yet so very different from him at the same time? He is startled from his musings as He-Man is blasted into some nearby rocks.

* * *

**also to continue my thoughts from the beginning note: at the end of the book i mentioned Roboto-clearly a robot works magic to replace Orko's ruined spellbook.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**final chapter of this story. the very last scene of the story was actually the first one written for the story.**

* * *

**For the Love of Circuits and Wires-part 5**

Roboto helps He-Man up.

"Thanks. I'll hold off Skeletor. You should get the girl out of here."

Before Roboto can reply Evilyn appears blocking the path. "No one is going anywhere." While Skeletor is distracted with He-Man, Evilyn would very much like to claim the girl's powers for her own.

On the other side He-Man faces down Skeletor who walks closer. "Give the girl up and I just might leave the village in peace."

"Don't you mean in pieces whether or not you get your way Skeletor?"

"You know me too well He-Man."

Jezyca looks up as a blast comes from above that sends both Skeletor and Evilyn flying away. "The other villagers."

He-Man and Roboto look up to see Orko with the villagers he was supposed to lead to safety.

Orko looks down at Skeletor. "These people have decided your not welcome here anymore."

Zizal speaks up. "It is time we use the powers we were given to stand up for ourselves. We will not allow you to enslave us or anyone else in the village."

"As long as they ban together it looks like you don't stand a chance here Skeletor."

Skeletor turns glaring at He-Man. He reaches to pick up his Havoc staff and blast the nearby over hang of rock above them but it is blasted away from him by the villagers above. "Another day He-Man-I will be the victor-that's a promise." Skeletor races to the terrorsaurs and takes flight.

Evilyn uses her powers to take her leave rather than face all the villagers-Roboto and He-Man alone.

He-Man looks up at the villagers. "You did the right thing by standing up for your freedom today."

Zizal looks around at all the villagers before speaking. "We shall use our powers for good to make sure that the village is never endangered again."

All the villagers cheer at the statement.

Roboto looks over at Jezyca as she kneels by her deceased father. "Are you okay?"

"He was all I had. Without my father I don't know what to do or where to go now."

"I did promise him I would see you safely to Man-At-Arms. He will know what to do."

*5*

Roboto watches later from the doorway of the lab as Man-At-Arms patches up Jezyca's circuitry. He wanders out into the courtyard musing over all that he has 'felt' since meeting her. He finds Syclone there.

"You seem troubled Roboto."

"Troubled-an emotional state. I am a robot it should be impossible for me to feel."

"What have you felt that troubles you?"

"The girl...Jezyca. Ever since I located her something has been off in my programing. I believe humans would call it having a crush on someone."

"You think that just because the two of you are made of circuits and wires it means you shouldn't be able to feel?"

"Logic does not dictate it as a possibility."

"You can think-so it should stand to reason that somewhere inside the circuits and wires which make you up that you can also feel. We wouldn't be having this conversation if it were not possible."

"I look so much different from her and she was raised as a human for much longer than I have been online."

"Looks should not matter. It is the feelings that count. The girl lost her father she could really use a friend right now and she knows you better than anyone else here. When the time is right if you still feel the same about her-begin with something simple. Perhaps you share the same interests-like a game of chess."

Roboto looks up at Syclone and nods. "Your logic is sound. Thank you Syclone."

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


End file.
